


Pressure

by Swani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: A heartbreaking interaction with a victim's husband causes Alex snap under the pressure of her feelings for Maggie.





	

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she walked away from the crime scene. Maggie frowned and made her way to the agent.

“You alright?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said with a shrug. “I just had to tell that poor guy back there that the love of his life was gone.” 

Maggie bit her lip and placed a supportive hand on Alex’s shoulder. The agent wiped the stray tear that had slipped out. Maggie, unconsciously, pulled Alex into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Danvers.”

Alex rested her forehead on Maggie’s shoulder. “Thanks, Sawyer. I just…that’s my worst nightmare.”

“What do you mean?” The detective asked as Alex pulled away.

“You meet someone you love more than life itself and then suddenly it’s all ripped away,” Alex said as she pulled back. “And I’m the one who has to tell him that his reason for living is gone. I feel like an ass.”

“Danvers, you can’t think like that,” Maggie said. “It’s just part of the case.”

“Yeah, I know, but his face when I told him. It hit me, Sawyer.”

“Sounds like you’ve got someone,” Maggie said softly. “Supergirl?”

“What? No!” Alex said quickly. “I mean, I-I’d be destroyed if anything happened to her, but it’s nowhere near romantic.”

“It’s not? Could have fooled me,” Maggie said skeptically. “Danvers, you can tell me.”

Alex looked around quickly and pulled Maggie with her around the corner.

“Supergirl isn’t my girlfriend,” Alex said firmly. “She’s more like my partner.”

“I thought I was your partner,” Maggie said crossing her arms. 

Alex opened her mouth but closed it before she could say anything, Maggie had clearly struck a nerve. 

Maggie cursed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hated herself for this, she knew Alex was hurting and here she was being jealous.

“That was shitty,” Maggie said as she shifted her weight. “I’m sorry, Danvers. This is about you, not me.”

Maggie glanced up at the agent and her heart raced in her chest at the sight of Alex’s face. This was a strong, determined, and fierce woman that could charge hordes of aliens, but here she was with a face full of uncertainty and something else Maggie couldn’t quite read.

“Look, you don’t have to be worried if you and Supergirl are a thing, my lips are sealed. Just my luck, huh?” Maggie said, poking the agent playfully, trying to use humor to ease the tension.   
It was far from the first time she had used this flirty tactic to get Alex to smile, but Alex remained stone faced.

“Supergirl. and I aren’t a thing, Maggie,” Alex said biting her lip. “Her name is Kara and she’s my sister.”

The detective gaped at her, she didn't believe what she heard.

“You’re sister?”

“Well, my adoptive sister, I’m not Kryptonian,” Alex said. “After her pod landed here she was brought to my family. I love her more than myself, but she’s family. My whole life had been taking care of her. Everything I’ve done has been for her.”

Maggie’s breathing became uneasy. Everything she had thought these last several months was a lie. She had just assumed Alex and the Girl of Steel were in a relationship. She pushed her growing feelings down and threw herself into casual dating to get her mind off the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Your sister may put herself in danger, but she’s a superhero. Plus, with you at her back, she’s untouchable,” Maggie said desperately trying to regain her composure.

“I know that, Sawyer,” Alex said as her eyes filled with tears. “The reason I’m upset is that when I was sitting with that man, for the first time in my life, I didn’t think about her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I held this poor man as he cried about losing the person he loved more than anything in the world, and I was terrified about losing someone, but it wasn’t Kara,” Alex said as she choked on a sob. “I feel like I’ve betrayed my sister, and my heart is breaking because this person will never love me the way I love them.”

“Danvers, you didn’t betray your sister. I feel like she would want you to find love,” Maggie said as her hand drifted down to Alex’s. “Look, this person doesn’t know what they’re missing. Do I have to find them?”

“Maggie, please stop,” Alex snapped a she pulled her hand away. “I don’t need this, not from you.”

“I’m trying to help!” Maggie shouted as Alex began to walk away from her. She grabbed the agent’s arm. “Listen to me, please.”

Alex turned to face her and Maggie’s heart dropped when she saw the tears running down her face. She took an uneasy step towards the detective.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Maggie,” Alex choked out. “But, I can’t even be honest with you.”

“Then be honest with me,” Maggie said reaching out towards Alex.

The other woman was quiet for several moments, Maggie could tell Alex was tearing herself up.

"Danver, please."

"You."

"What?"

“You. I…I was thinking about you,” She whispered, not meeting Maggie’s eyes. “I was scared of losing you.”

Maggie’s eyes widened and her heart leap in her chest. Alex finally broke down completely and wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed.

“I didn’t even think about Kara, my first thought was you,” Alex croaked out. “I’ve always thought about Kara, but I thought about you.”

The detective smiled softly and took a small step towards the sobbing woman in front of her.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“How is it not?” Alex asked, wiping tears away. “I’m in love with you, Maggie Sawyer and I’ll never get to have you.”  
Maggie grinned stupidly as her heart tightened. She stepped closer and slipped her arms around Alex’s waist, who froze at the contact. She looked down at the other woman and her eyes searched her face frantically.

“You don’t get to decide how I feel, Danvers.”

Alex didn’t have a chance to speak before Maggie pushed herself up on her toes and captured her lips. Maggie moved one of her hands to cup Alex’s face and stroked her cheek. She pulled back a few moments later and grinned and the shock on Alex's face.

“Mag-”

“Shh,” Maggie said tapping her finger to Alex’s lips. “Let me say this, I threw myself at other women because I never thought I could compete with someone like the Girl of Steel, but I have never been happier to be wrong.”

“I should have told you,” Alex whispered hoarsely. 

“It’s alright. We can talk later,” The detective said pushing Alex’s bangs out of her face. “What matters is this: I love you, Alex Danvers.”

The agent gaped as Maggie smiled. Alex shook as she brushed hair behind Maggie’s ear. Alex's tears came again and she rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. The detective smiled and stroked her hair lovingly.

“I love you,” Alex said lifting her head. “God, that feels good to say.”

“I love you, too, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said with her trademark thousand watt smile.

Alex nodded tearfully before capturing the other woman’s lips. The kiss was soft, but meaningful. Months of tension and heartache were finally gone. Both women relaxed in the other’s arms as they parted.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Maggie said with a bright smile. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”


End file.
